


Domino Day

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.Quand le laboratoire d'Abby se transforme en terrain de jeu, Gibbs n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...





	Domino Day

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté « Frenchdrabble » sur Livejournal du 8 au 13 novembre 2006.  
> Le titre original de cette série de drabbles était « Telle est la question ».  
> Révisé le 26 mars 2017.

**Thème :** cirque

Sa première pensée fut qu’une bombe venait d’exploser au sous-sol.

Sa seconde pensée fut pour Abby, Ducky et Palmer, dans cet ordre précis. Il se rua vers l’ascenseur, envoyant au passage McGee voler dans le décor, en l’occurrence l’agent spécial Antony DiNozzo, dont la chemise blanche se teinta de caféine. Le cri de douleur de Tony ne fut pas perçu de l’intérieur de la cabine d’ascenseur.

Sitôt les portes ouvertes, il fonça en salle d’autopsie.

Personne.

 

Il reprit sa course en direction du laboratoire d’Abby, qui était particulièrement calme. Trop calme.

La porte était fermée.

Mauvais signe.

 Il l’ouvrit à la volée, s’attendant à trouver un carnage : du sang, des boyaux, et au moins deux de ses amis agonisants. Mais le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui le prit totalement au dépourvu :

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque ? S’écria-t-il, réalisant soudain que son café se trouvait sur le costume de DiNozzo et qu’il lui faudrait en chercher un autre.

 

 

**Thème :** bordel

_Le laboratoire d’Abby a toujours son apparence habituelle et peut-être même sa fonction. Tout est parfaitement rangé, chaque chose a sa place et chaque place a sa chose._

_Mais ce n’est qu’une savante illusion destinée à choquer le visiteur impromptu : Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

 

Abby et Ducky, tous deux accroupis, sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Gibbs qui, chose rare, était un ton au-dessus de la normale.

— Bonjour Jethro ! L’accueillit Ducky d’une voix faussement joyeuse.

— Je répète ma question autrement : c’est quoi ce bordel ?

Abby lui fit un grand sourire, et leva triomphalement une main qui tenait… un domino de couleur rose bonbon.

— DOMINO DAY !!! Hurla-t-elle apparemment surexcitée.

— Domino quoi ? Fut la réponse.

 

Le sol du laboratoire était couvert de dominos de couleurs variées. Le bureau également. Ainsi que les tables. Et certains appareils. Il y en avait partout. Ducky et Abby étaient encerclés par des dominos, à cinq pas de lui. Par réflexe, Gibbs voulut les rejoindre.

— NON ! S’écrièrent Abby et Ducky en chœur.

 

_Trop tard._

 

Jethro venait de faire le pas de trop. Il heurta un domino et l’inévitable se produisit : la machine infernale fut lancée. L’un après l’autre, chaque domino alla heurter son voisin direct. Les couleurs écossaises de Ducky apparurent, suivies d’une tête de mort, puis du visage de Gibbs.

Ce dernier en oublia les dominos épars devant lui et avança pour vérifier qu’il ne rêvait pas. Mal lui en prit. Il dérapa sur une série de dominos, chercha à se rattraper en vain, glissa sur d’autres dominos, et, en désespoir de cause, esquissa un pas de danse à reculons, qui eut le même effet que sa tentative de redressement. Pour finir, il bascula en avant, heurta le rebord d’une table qui servait de tremplin à une catapulte à domino et s’écroula sur son portrait, détruisant du même coup tout espoir de record du NCIS pour le Domino Day…

 

 

**Sous-titre : où l’on apprend que le domino peut se révéler être une activité très dangereuse…**

**Thème :** Traînée

 

Abby et Ducky ne riaient pas.

Ils contemplaient les dégâts et l’experte médico-légale paraissait sur le point de pleurer. Les dominos furent cependant rapidement oubliés : Gibbs gisait toujours au sol.

Après un instant de stupeur, Ducky se ressaisit et avança avec précaution vers le blessé.

— Jethro ? Appela-t-il doucement en s’agenouillant auprès de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, il n’obtint qu’un grognement de mauvais augure. Il aida Gibbs à s’asseoir et remarqua la traînée rouge sur son front.

— Il va falloir que je voie ça de plus près, Jethro.

L’intéressé dégagea violemment son bras de la main amicale de Ducky et le foudroya du regard :

— Vous avez deux secondes pour me dire d’où venait ce bruit infernal, et ce que vous foutiez avec ces dominos...

Le médecin légiste déglutit péniblement. Il venait de comprendre trois choses : la première, que Gibbs avait dépassé le stade du simple énervement ; la seconde, que lui, le docteur Mallard était dangereusement proche de l’agent ; la troisième, qu’à choisir entre Abby et lui, c’était lui que Gibbs choisirait de frapper le premier. D’ailleurs, Abby, mue par un instinct de survie, venait de reculer prudemment, effrayée par la soudaine tension qui régnait dans son laboratoire.

**Sous-titre : la boucle est (presque) bouclée**

**Thème :** Best friendforever

Mortifié, Timothy McGee cherchait une solution à son problème épineux. Depuis trois bonnes minutes, il se dandinait d’un pied sur l’autre en suppliant Tony de lui rendre la feuille qu’il tenait en main. S’il était habitué aux moqueries de Dinozzo, il craignait que – comme à son habitude – Gibbs n’arrive à ce moment très précis et ne découvre la raison de l’hilarité de Tony.

— On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Dinozzo ?

Le cœur de McGee manqua un battement.

Cette fois, c’en était fait de lui.

Tony, lui, avait l’air d’avoir avalé de travers.

— Euh, rien Patron, c’est juste… une série de blagues envoyées par un collègue… tu sais ce genre de…

— Je m’en fiche Dinozzo. McGee, au lieu de vous dandiner, allez donc me chercher un café.

— Tout de suite patron.

Tim fila sans demander son reste.

 

Restés seuls, DiNozzo et Gibbs se jaugèrent du regard, avant que le superviseur n’ébauche l’ombre d’un sourire.

— La prochaine fois que tu voudras défendre un de tes collègues, sois plus convaincant.

Et sur ces mots, il frappa Tony derrière le crâne. Interloqué, l’agent suivit son patron du regard :

— Tu veux dire… ? Tu le savais ? Tu étais au courant que McGee écrivait des histoires… sur… _nous_  ?

 

Depuis l’escalier qui menait au MTAC, Gibbs répondit :

— Mais oui, je le savais. Et Tim, moi aussi j’attends de savoir quel était ce fameux bruit qui m’aurait conduit dans le laboratoire d’Abby… et je vous en prie, ne laissez pas tomber ce café.

 

_Trop tard._

 


End file.
